


such selfish prayers (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Semi-Coherent Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: Crowley, while still apparently comatose, had somehow managed to wrap himself so thoroughly around Aziraphale on their way up, that any attempt at dropping him onto the mattress without being pulled down as well proved futile.And hence, quite defeated, Aziraphale found himself lying in a warm tangle of Crowley and blankets. He felt a little stunned.(podfic)





	such selfish prayers (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such selfish prayers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996942) by [Lvslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvslie/pseuds/Lvslie). 



> I had a lot of fun recording this! Thanks for letting me Lvslie :D

Title: such selfish prayers

 Author: Lvslie

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Good Omens

Rating: T

Length: 0:34:45

Link: [such selfish prayers](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q4ddvtx9p8wxqv5/such%20selfish%20prayers.mp3)


End file.
